Destro: Ed, Edd, n Eddy's part
by edward18
Summary: What happens when a strange boy comes to Peach Creek? Mayhem, chaos, adventure, and destruction that's what! The Eds are in a race against King Shadow and his evil followers to collect the nine power gems. Eds' part check Misc. for complete story
1. Chapter 1

Destro:

The Great Finding

"And heave…ho!" Dr. Sycron exclaimed as the slab of rock was finally moved from in front of the great, ancient temple of the pure humans. "Mast

er Shadow, the entrance has been revealed are you ready?" the scientist asked the armoured shadow with a blood red cape and a V shaped head. "Of course Sycron, I, Jack, and Shelaunda have been waiting for this moment for quite some time now." King Shadow replied as he stepped downward into the ancient shrine. "It's about time we finally get our way, now we can take over the world right!" Dr. Jack, a man with black sonic the hedgehog like hair and white skin asked his friend as he raised his three fingered nailess(Thumb included) claws and looked at it in annoyance, "I mean we've been at stuff like this for the past eight years now buddy." "Yeah, even I Shadow, am skeptical if we shall ever truly take over the world." Shelaunda, the blond haired bueaty told him while raising her claws to feel in front of her. "All in due time you two." Shadow informed them walking on with his cape enveloping his body, "Sycron has been of great use to us for searching out this place."

"Why thank King Shadow, all I do is try my best." Sycron informed them with a smile as he led on torch in hand, "WHOA!" "AH!" They all looked around them in amazement as the world around them lit up. The rock path they were walking on had somehow morphed into a dirt trail in the darkness leading above and jungle and towards the entrance of a waterfall. "Even in all our years," Jack announced as he rubbed his eyes with his claws, "I have never stumbled upon something quiet like this! Sycron you are indeed lucky!" Sycron couldn't move with how much had been revealed just now. It was all so beautiful, every last detail could be seen as the sun somehow shone down into the temple. The most gorgeous birds that had ever been found and even many that hadn't glided around everywhere. "It's beautiful!" Shelaunda gasped with a huge smile clapping her claws together. "We're not here to sightsee." King Shadow reminded them who had somehow lost interest and instructed the group along with a young boy and girl, "Don't forget what we're here for!"

Sycron kept looking around and almost walked off the edge of the cliff into the jungle below had not he spotted one of the excavation members nearly trip off themselves. Finally they got to the entrance of the waterfall which was embroided with the finest and largest jewels and pearls anyone had ever spotted. Onward they trecked with the black-haired boy and the blond girl climbing on rocks in the passageway in back of everyone.

"Stop!" Jack shouted to everyone in the passage. The boy and girl stopped and clung to the rock they were on, "This is it I think." Before them stood a huge door of metal with carvings and pictures in it. "Ok, Jake, Amy, do it!" Immediately the boy and girl jumped onto the ledge above where the water was spewing out beneath the door and crawled in with their claws. Jake's claws were like Shadow and his gangs' claws, but Amy had all five fingers with thumbs as claws. They kept crawling forward on the sides of the tunnel, their backs pressed against eachother.

"OK, we're here Angel, how's about we break open this grating?" Jake asked looking through the squares in the metal above them. "Sure thing.  
the girl replied happily and they burst through the floor into a room shining with nine glowing orbs. "Come on in guys!" Jake exclaimed as the two cranked open the door from the inside. "Excellent work Jake and Amy, you have done a fine job!" Shadow told them as he approached the center of the room. Jack mearly just bopped the two on the head as he passed by, "Now everyone get those orbs to the center of the room!" Sycron, Jack Kite, Shelaunda, King Shadow, Jake, Amy, and anyone else there grabbed one of the nine glowing orbs and brought them to a raised platform in the center of the room upon which sat a huge glowing orb.

"Now then," Sycron announced looking around, "If what the prophecy said was true then any second now it should-" He never got the chance to finish as a shockwave was sent out from the orbs knocking everyone backwards. One unfortunate crew members was knocked through the whole Jake and Amy had come through and was swept away in the current of the waterfall. Jake and Amy held onto rocks and hugged eachother to keep from being blown away. Jack dug his claws into the ground and wrapped his arm around Shelaunda's body. Shadow leapt into the air and held onto a jagged rock jutting out from the ceiling.

Finally the shockwave ended and a bright light enveloped the room. "What the?" Jack asked as he got up to look around and saw none of the orbs were left, instead a little tiny, not chubby, toddler in and orange and red robe with a belt around the waist and blond hair was their sleeping peacefully. "Destro," Sycron gasped as he looked at the child in astonishment. "What the heck!" Jack said angrily as he released Shelaunda, "What kind of trick is this!" "No trick sir!" Sycron pleaded as he knelt down in fear at the scientist's anger, "This is Destro, the God of Cleansing. This is how he has remained in dormancy until today. The orbs he used to be powered by were used up to revive him by us and now he has no source of power. However, Jack, I know exactly where to find replacment sources, do you not remember the power gems?"

"Power Gems? The nine glowing things you collect and they give ya powers and stuff? No duh I know of them we try to collect em to take over the world." Jack replied somewhat annoyed and put his hands on his hips. "Well," Sycrom began to inform as he got back to his feet, "Those gems are the same number as the spheres and have the exact same unlimited powers as they did. Basically the power gems are the modern day versions of those old power spheres. So all you need to do is collect all those spheres again and give them to this, er, baby."

"Whao, hold the phone buddy!" Shelaunda butted in, "If we collected all the gems we could just make a wish from them to take control of everything." "Yes, but it will be so much more if you give them to Destro! He shall have them absorbed into his form and they shall have no chance at all to separate, he will be able to do anything once all are collected, no one could stand up to him! Just like in the ancient times!" Sycron explained excitedly causing everyone to look at the young child. "Well," Shadow said as he lowered himself down from the ceiling, "It all seems fairly reasonable to me, Jake and Amy, you two carry the child back to the ship, Jack make sure they don't drop him, Shelaunda get the mechs up and running, and Sycron…" "Yes sir?" "You stay here and try to find out more about Destro and the civilization of the pure humans! This could all be the answer to world domination! Now then, everyone, move out!" "RIGHT!" they all exclaimed and got to work.

* * *

"Halt stay where you are!" the police exclaimed as the two children ran for their lives, "Jake Daibolical and Angel Amy stop in the name of the law!" "Well at least we were able to get it!" Amy screamed as they avoided bullet fire and ducked into a semi truck, "Quick close the door! I can't reach it I have the gem!" SLAM! Jake easily leapt up to the ceiling and tore the metal door to the floor. The blond and black haired kids giggled quitely to eachother as the authorities sped right by and towards a city beyond. "What fools!" Jake finally burst out laughing, "At least we finally suceeded at something though, huh Angel?" "Yeah, now Jack won't hurt us so much when we get back!" she agreed happily not wanting to have to deal with Jack, he'd be a thousand times worse than the police ever could be.

Amy kissed Jake passionately and they both blushed a bit as the gem began to glow. "Amy be careful!" Jake exclaimed seeing the glow, "Don't accidentally use its power!" "Oh yeah!" Amy cried and dropped it quickly. "Hello?" Jack's voice asked statically over the communication device strapped to Amy's hip. "This is your personal Power Gem Collecting Service how might we help you doctor?" Jake asked unstrapping his own. "Put him in jail maybe…" Amy whispered to herself with a grin. "Shut up girl!" Jack Kite shouted having somehow heard her and then continued, "You two just make sure you get that piece of jewelry here on time or else!" "Okay…" the two stammered nervously and clicked off the communicators. "What a psycho!" Amy sighed after a few minutes of silence and layed her head in Jake's lap. "Amy…get off." Jake commanded irritated. Amy lifted her head sympathetically and they took off.

* * *

"Well, Eddy, I'm pleased to say it is now finally done! Introducing, the one, the only, jawbreaker finder!" Double exclaimed as he unveiled his latest epirement. Double-d are you pulling our legs!" Eddy exclaimed in shock. Basically the mahine was just a vacumm cleanner connected to a joystick and a antenna. "Well sorry it's not all that impressive Eddy, but I try with what I've got." Edd told him as Ed just stared in wonder. "Let's start it up!" Ed shouted joyfully and slapped the machine.

Wrz! Brr! The JF clanked into action and took off at top speed towards the nearest jawbreaker.

* * *

Well now this is the Ed, Edd, n Eddy part of my story Destro but if ya want it all check out Misc. Also if ya want to know more about the bad guys check out my story Under the Head of a Shadow.  



	2. The Quest for the First Power Gem

The Quest for the First Power Gem 

"Where did that stupid child get off too!" Dr. Jack Kite yelled angrily smashing his clawed fist into a stasis pod shattering the organic contents inside, "I mean he hasn't even gone into his third form yet!" "Sir please calm down…" "Yeah geez!" Jake and Amy said trying to comfort the berserk lunatic only to get his feet lodged into their jaws. "Bakas! Stay offa me! Of all the things I have created I can't keep a simple child under control! His hunger for those jewels go to his head he's like a living Power Gem detector vacuum!"

Jake and Amy simply moaned as they had countless times before. By now they were used to this torture Jack put them through daily. "Let's get out of here," Jake suggested, "He might go iLuvsnto insane mode." "Yeah really," Amy replied and they rushed through the door. There were constant booms and crashes echoing from Jack's closed door as they crept down and through the hallway.

BOOM! The wall exploding nearly killing Amy but foretunately Jake pulled her back onto himself. They ran as fast as they could just barely missing getting skewered by a huge spikeball. "Puff Puff!" they when entering the main room of King Shadow's lair. "So," the lord of villains sighed in his glod armour, "Jack's having another chaotic moment is he? Good thing he's not on a sugar rush at the same time." "Yeah," the two children sighed simultaneously, "Or we'd really be dead." "Well, just wait for it to blow over and stay away from him for a while, don't wanna have to have your blood cleaned off our floors again." King Shadow order and turned back walking into the command center of his lair. "Oh," he said before walking in, "I have a mission for you two, that child that is said to be an ancient god, well as you may know by now we have misplaced him. It's up to you two to get him back. If you fail I might just hand you over to Jack."

The boy and girl shuddered at the thought of going through another beating by the mad scientist. "Well, might as well get to work," Amy smiled doubtfully at her only friend. "Got that right there's no time to lose!" Jake exclaimed and dragged her into the base's garage to pick out vehicles. "These'll do!" they both exclaimed and hopped onto their custom made hoverboards, "Glad Jack's models actually can be built!" They both zoomed off towards where strange boys had last been seen.

* * *

WHAM! "Oh dear! I am so sorry sir!" Double-d exclaimed as he ran over to a robed child which the jawbreaker finder had unforetunately smashed detectorfirst into. The boy sat up on the ground a bit confused and looked around in different directions letting his messy blond hair shake everywhere. "I am so sorry that my invention smashed into you child!" Edd said again and yanked the boy to his feet. The child just stared at him with his cerulean eyes then looked at the device. He looked back and forth and then smiled gleefully while closing his eyes.

"NO!" Eddy screamed as his eyes fell upon the broken jawbreaker detector, "Our one chance!" "Geez Eddy, calm down will ya?" Double-d told him and began to dig around in the mess, "I can always build another one, all I need is the power source…here we go!" The genius held up a shining object as Ed joined them. It was shaped in the form of a gem. It sparkled bright green lighting up the entire cul-de-sac. Hastily Double-d put in his pocket and the boy stopped the trembling that began when he saw it. The child licked his lips hopefully and followed the eds as the started to walk back to the garage.

"Um…Eddy, why's that guy following us?" Ed asked pointing back at the robed boy. Eddy looked back noticing the kid also and replied, "Couldn't tell ya." Double-d noticed the two talking and looked backwards also seeing the kid, "Hey, um, we sorta want to be alone right now okay?" The boy just kept walking behind them nonstop. "Boys stop this'll find out if he's following us!" Eddy commanded. They did as told and the boy kept on trudging forth.

"Okay so he's not-" WHAM! Eddy was thown forward with immense speed and burst through a fence. "Looks like this kid can fight! Ed take him!" Double-d ordered and Ed slammed his fist into the kid's face. SPLOOSH! His hand slipped right through the boy's face which turned to what looked like black bubbles. It reformed after Ed's hand had run its course and he slammed his foot into the lug's neck propeling him through Johnny's house (Man that place gets destroyed the most in the show). "How'd you!" Double-d stuttere, "What do you want!"

The boy just walked forward, his eyes fixed on Double-d's pocket. "The gem…you want them gem don't you! Well your not getting it." Hearing that he launched himself at Edd and tore off his pocket letting the shiny object drop to the ground. "The GEM!" he gasped and caught it before the other child could snatch it. "You aren't getting this!" Double-d shouted in rage and acid spewed forth from the object into the boy's face. The boy opened his mouth and screamed as the liquid sunk into him. He quickly shook it all off and threw himself towards Double-d. "Did I do that?" he asked himself and held up the gem again. It glowed brightly and hit the child square in the chest this time.

He was knocked down and swirled into some bubbles forming into an upright boy with burn marks on him again. He grrred menacingly and extended his arms turning the middle part of it into bubbles towards Double-d. "WHOA!" he exclaimed and ducked just in time. The boy's arm snapped back into one whole object and he rushed at Double-d again. Edd got back up and shot a ton of acid at the boy. He fell back once more and was hurt even more.

"Grrrr….." he growled angrily. Just then Jake and Amy arrived on the scene spotting the boy. "DESTRO!" they shouted wildly and zoomed down to meet him. "Jake? Amy?" Double-d said to himself confused. He remembered them wrecking some of the things they had been on in the past especially when they went into an ancient city to study things. "Wait if they're here this must have something to do with King Shadow!" "Got that right!" Amy shouted and jumped to the ground, "Now be a good boy and hand over this kids lunch!" "Yeah!" Jake exclaimed zipping down to earth and landing beside his best friend.

"No way!" Double-d responded and rushed off. "Baka…" they sighed, "Let's get him Jake/Amy." The two hopped along fences and rooftops easily catching up with the unfit Double-d. SMACK! Amy's foot connected with Edd's jaw and knocked him to the ground. Jake then slammed his two fingers into the ground on each side of Double-d's neck trapping him. "Gotcha!" Amy announced gleefully and pried the object from his hands before he could use it on them.

"Hey Destro!" Amy cried catching the child's attention as she held up the prize, "Heads up!" She tossed it high into the air and Destro leapt up and caught it. Immediately his figure began to ripple and then burst into bubbles swirling the jewel around in many different directions until finally it was completely enveloped in the dark spheres. Double-d watched as Jake lifted his hand in astonishment. The bubbles formed at one end a head and then shoulders and then arms and a body. With a soft thump the beast was finally finished transforming and still had the same robes on except with slightly purple skin and green eyes with black pupils. Also his hair sort of fused with his skin wasn't as messy but still pretty ratty.

It stared down at the three shorter beings and laid its two eyes on Double-d. "Um…uh hi!" was all Edd could manage to get out before being picked up by the collar and held up to the beast's eye level. With a grunt of disgust he threw Double-d well over a fence and into the yard beyond. "My…yo-you're big ba-boy!" Amy stammered as she looked into the fearsome eyes. "Hehe, nice look you have…" Jake smiled and noticed the hands of Destro now. They were sort of like his, Shadow's, Jack's, Shelaunda's, and Mask's. Two fingers and a thumb on each hand all ending in claws except Destro's claws just looked like two fingers mashed together and melted into one for each of the fingers (**Four fingerstwo claws).**

"So we should be getting back now I guess huh?" Jake asked nervously and hopped onto his hoverboard and Amy got on hers as well. VROOM! They quickly sped off into the distance with Destro jumping behind off towards Shadow's lair.

* * *

"Well done Jake and Amy!" Shadow congragulated as he looked over Destro with Jack and Shelaunda, "And boy did he grow, he's now a few inches taller than me!" Destro simply grunted a bit ad stared at everything. He wasn't used to so much machinery, but he had made a deal with these people that he intended to keep. "Alright!" Jack Kite said, "Now then into your little home!" The huge lumbering beast followed the scientist with black sonic the hedgehog like hair into a room beyond. What the great being saw shocked him. Along the walls of the great base were glass containers filled to the brim with water, fish, birds, and even ancient creatures.

"Here's your home buddy!" the man exclaimed smiling. What he saw disturbed him greatly. It was another glass container built into the wall with his name labled on it and a tube sticking out of the wall. "Go on in!" Jack said grinning. Hesitantly Destro turned into bubbles and slithered through the pipe and into his enormous (compared to the others) dwelling which also ran beneath the floor and above the ceiling. Jack looked happily at the specimen and walked out of the room.

After the scientist left Destro looked towards the other conatainment cells in question. He wondered why they kept them in big jars or anything, creatures are ment to be free not have their fates decided by others like those wretched people did to his pure humans. And Jake and Amy were just constantly getting beat up by that older man who had occompanied him in here. He did not like how things were going at all, even he, it seemed, was being manipulated and decided upon. Changes needed to be made around here, everywhere! And now!

"Okay Shadow, the creature's in his cell!" Jack exclaimed as he entered the ship's bridge, "So where are we headed now?" "I thought we'd go and test his new skills on some worhty opponents. How's Jump City sound?" "I think it sounds good." Shelaunda, the blond female scientist agreed as she sat on a chair. "Okay! Teen Titans you're next up next!" Jack exclaimed and slammed the accelerate button on the ship. It sped towards Jump City. Jake and Amy meanwhile were swimming around in the aquarium tanks and were slammed against a wall when the speed began. Destro just shook his head pathetically and kept watching the two. They seemed like the most playgul things he had seen since his revival. Whatever happened to them they just shook it off with laughs. Ah the inocence of kids, he had forgotten about that long ago and yet here were two healthy young beings that loved eachother greatly. What on earth would happen in the next few days is what he wondered.

* * *

Well it seems Destro has grown a bit and is becoming a bit skeptical about how Shadow runs things. Anyways hope you like this and be sure to check out all my stories.  



End file.
